In recent years, advanced gas turbines have trended toward increasing firing temperatures and efforts to improve cooling of the various turbine components. In a particular gas turbine design of the assignee, a high output turbine that uses air cooling is undergoing development. It will be appreciated that the design and construction of the turbine buckets and nozzles require optimized aerodynamic efficiency, as well as aerodynamic and mechanical loading.